


Storms and Snowfall

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Jokul Frosti - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath
Summary: There has been a grave mistake and one who was thought lost has returned to protect what was broken. The protectors have hurt what they have sworn to protect, but will they get the chance to fix their mistake?Cross-Posted from FF.





	1. Whaddaya Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has also been posted on my FF account under the name THE-MORNINGSTAR-DEVIL so yeah. I'm still working out on how to post shit correctly on this thing so...patience. I'll try to post everything as quick as i can

Jack flew high in the hair, tears trailing down from crystal blue eyes and freezing before they even got to the bottom of his face and falling down like glittering diamonds to the Earth. His white hair was blown awry by the Wind who held him up. He soared through the sky while his heart screamed in agony and he shuddered at the pain that radiated through his body. He flew to the only place he would ever feel completely safe, his lake, and he let out a sigh of relief as his feet touched the frozen, icy surface of the pond. He stood for a second before dropping to his knees, his staff dropping beside him with a clatter and drops of blood falling to the ice, staining it a dark red, almost black and freezing to the spot. Sobs racked through his thin frame as he gripped his bleeding side, but it wasn't the physical pain that made him cry. He had had worse than that, but the complete and utter agony that pierced his heart made him feel as if he was dying. The betrayal he felt was too much for him and he curled up on the ice, trying to block it out. Friendly hands had caused this pain. On purpose.

"Jokul...." He rasped and clutched at his chest.

"J-Jokul....please come out...." Suddenly a ghostly apparition appeared before him. The figure looked similar to Jack: youthful face, pale skin, bright blue eyes, lithe frame, and snow white hair. Only, there were some differences between the two. The other had icicle clumps in his hair that made it seem longer and spikier, there was a certain hard edge to his eyes that made them seem almost a steel grey, and instead of the blue hoody and the frayed brown pants with belts at the bottom that Jack was wearing, the figure had on a majestic midnight blue cloak with a large hood with white Frost designs bordering the edges and an equally dark blue shirt and pants underneath. Both also had no shoes. The figure bent down and knelt beside the boy curled on the ice with a concerned look on his face.

"Jack! Brother! What has happened to you?! Who has done this to you?!" Jokul looked over the numerous wounds on Jack before coming to rest at the large dark red stain that was slowly spreading on Jack's hoody. Jokul snarled before reaching out a hand, a frosty blue glowing ball shining in his palm, and placed it on the wound. Immediately, Jack's body relaxed and the wound froze shut, healing itself quickly. Jokul moved closer, unable to physically hold Jack, but could lightly touch him without going through him.

"Jack, you must tell me who has done this to you! I shall make them _suffer_ for this!" Jokul growled and narrowed his eyes. Jack shakes his head frantically.

"Jokul...no...please...d-don't..." Jack groaned and clawed at the ice, shaking his head.

"Why not?! They deserve it after what they have done to you! They have injured you and I can feel your soul writhing in agony!" Jokul howls in anger, snow starting to fall even though it was the middle of August. Jack just shook his head again.

"Then what can I do? What can I do to help you?" Jokul's voice and eyes softened dramatically. He had never felt so helpless before, but now, staring at Jack's trembling form on the ice, he could feel the overwhelming sense of hopelessness and uselessness crushing his heart. He _had_ to be able to do something!

"Take over...." Jack rasped and Jokul stilled. _'No...'_

"Brother, I cannot do that. It is now your time to live. My time has already passed and I cannot simply-!" Jokul protested but was cut off.

"Please, Jokul!" Jack shouted and sobbed again, clutching his chest. "I can't take this pain, this agony! Please release me, Jokul!" He cried brokenly and stared up at him, eyes filled with tears. Jokul gritted his teeth and nodded reluctantly, unable to deny him this. Jack sighed softly in relief and gently sat up, wincing at the pain. He set his hand on his staff and Jokul did the same. Before they started, Jack looked deep into Jokul's eyes.

"P-promise me you won't hurt them." Jokul gritted his teeth. He wanted to. He wanted vengeance for the boy he saw as his little brother, but Jack was too kindhearted for any thoughts like that.

"Please" Jack pleaded and again, Jokul reluctantly nodded. With that, Jack closed his eyes and licked his lips, saying in a clear voice resonating with power.

"I, Jack Frost, hereby relinquish my power and position as herald of winter and Guardian of fun and choose to dwell within the same body as Jokul Frosti as he has in mine." A light blue glow shone from the staff and surrounded the two figures. 

£~Place change ~£

Miles away on a golden cloud hovering over Tokyo, the Sandman jerked awake and looked around in a panic.

_'No no no no...this can't be! He can't be...'_ Sandy frantically searched his mind through the millions of minds he was connected to through his sand to find the one that he needed, but turned up with nothing. It felt like Pitch had shot another arrow in him, but this time, there was no numbing factor. It was a raw pain in the center of his heart that threatened to taint the dreams which he controlled. He looked up at the moon and it seemed dimmer than before.

_"Manny! What's happened? Why can I not sense him? What's happened to Jack?!"_ He cried out to the moon through his sand. The moon did not reply. Jack's mind had ceased to exist. The only way for that to happen was if he was dead. The constant hum from the smaller Guardian in the back of his skull was pleasant and he even enjoyed making his dreams, creating masterpieces when the boy actually did sleep. Now there was a lingering silence in the place where Jack's mind used to be. He clutched his chest tightly and looked to the north, away from the moon. He had to tell the other Guardians! He quickly formed a sand plane and took off toward Santoff Claussen.

£~Place Change~£

Back at the lake, Blue-grey eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, grabbing at his chest. It was the first breath Jokul had in years and the night air tasted sweet.

"J-Jack...!" He gasped and closed his eyes, looking within his soul for Jack's presence. He smiled and sighed in relief at the familiar warmth that was resting within him. Jack could rest now. He wouldn't have to suffer though the agony he was feeling anymore. There was no need for him, who has already been through so much, to have to go through that. Jack could rest. Jokul could bear the burden for him. His eyes looked around and landed in Jack's staff, well, his staff now he supposed. The knotted wood lay abandoned on the ice, the frost stubbornly clinging to it, almost as if in remembrance of their creator. Jokul slowly picked it up and immediately, the handle covered itself in a thin layer if ice, giving it a light silver color. The crook of the staff completely iced over and elongated into a long, sharp, icy blade. Jokul smiled. He had made many memories with this staff and he had caused many a storm and snowfall with it. The humans had feared what he could create but could also love it, Jack himself had been one of them when he had been human. It occurred to him that he could have that again. He stared at his staff, contemplating. He could have what he had had before….power. No one would _dare _stand against him and Jack-! He suddenly snapped out of it and looked around. The trees were completely iced over and a heavier snow was falling.__

__“No.” he whispered. He would not become that again. He would not become the monster that everyone feared. He was the demon of winter in his time, but not any longer. This was no longer his time. It was Jack’s. It was the time for fun and snowflakes, not for fear and frostbite. The children now adored jack and he would not be the one to take that away from him. He would not take over winter in his own way, he would merely pick up where jack left off. He would spread joy and fun throughout the world even if it was not his job. Jokul hugged the staff to him and smiled. He would not give jack any more reason to be hated or hurt. He wanted his little brother to be safe. Suddenly, a wicked smile formed on Jokul’s face, those who had hurt his dear brother would pay greatly. He would not kill them, no, but there were worse things than death in this world. He chuckled and stood up, snow clinging to his shoulders and the icicles clinging to his hair tickled musically. They would fear and regret the day that they hurt Jack. Jokul looked up and smiled sinisterly up at the moon. Manny would have no control over him and Jack, but he could watch._ _

__“I think that I have a friend to go visit.” Jokul smiled and took off, leaving a flurry of snowflakes behind him. _Yes. Those who had hurt Jack would definitely pay.__ _

__£~Place Change~£_ _

__Miles away, a group of three standing around what looked like a giant toy shop with a giant metal earth in the center felt a shiver run down their spines. A tall 6 foot rabbit sneezed and shivered, running his paws up and down his arms in order to warm himself._ _

__

__“Crikey! I hate the cold here! Remind me why we always have to meet here, North?” the rabbit turned to the large Russian man in a red fluffy overcoat._ _

__"Because, Bunny, I have work year round, Tooth palace had fairies who would not want us in the way, everyone would fall asleep in Sandy’s home, and not everyone can access your tunnels." The jolly man smiles and chuckled as Bunny frowned, trying not to pout. A woman with bright colored green and blue feathers was smiling and trying to smother her giggles, but was slightly failing._ _

__"Sorry, Bunny, but it this really is the best place for all of us to meet." Tooth smiled and breathed again, vowing never to forget the sight of the Australian’s pout._ _

__"It’s just as cold as when Frostbite was still here." Bunny grumbled then froze along with the rest of the Guardians. The air took on a somber mood and all the previous cheerfulness was chased out. For a moment, North’s eyes lost their sparkle, Tooth’s wings forgot to flap, and Bunny’s heart had missed a beat. Jack. Their younger ex-Guardian. It still pained their hearts when they remembered him. Bunny felt a whine form in his throat and he could feel his eyes moisten before he remembered what Jack had done. A cold edge formed in his eyes and he stood up straighter even if, deep in his heart, he was grieving._ _

__“We’re better off without him.” He growled out and the other two nodded sadly. A tear rolled down Tooth’s cheek but she quickly wiped it away and slapped a strained smile on her face._ _

__“He is right, Toothy.” North placed a hand on the slight woman’s back in comfort. We could not have Jack here after what he has done, whether we like him or no.”_ _

__“It’s not about whether we like the Frostbite or not!” Bunny growled. “It’s because of what he did! There is no liking him after what he did!” Tooth nodded and hugged her chest._ _

__“I know, I know, I just…I can’t help but miss him, Bunny.” She said sadly and hung her head._ _

“He’s not worth your tears, sheila.” Bunny murmured and patted her back gently. “There’s no changing what he did and I don’t think that any of us will ever forget.” Tooth nodded tearfully and wiped her face, her mini fairies worrying and fretting over their queen. 

“Anyway, Tooth, we must now focus on children, not Jack. We must keep eye on him, but he is not our priority. As long as the snow still falls, we know that Jack is still there.” North said, businesslike and Tooth nodded. 

__

“Right. We can’t be distracted by this!” she smiled and resumed talking animatedly to her fairies, busily giving them instructions and directions. 

____

_‘Jack frost betrayed us’_ Bunny thought bitterly and stared out the window at the white expanse of land that North had made his home in. _‘There’s no forgiving that’_ Suddenly, golden sand swirled in through the window and Sandy flew his way in in his sand plane. 

______ _ _

“Sandy! We had not expected you! Come, old friend, sit down and I will get you cookies.” North said with a jolly smile, contrasting greatly with his earlier mood. Sandy shook his head and started forming pictures frantically. 

______ _ _

“Sandy! Slow down there, mate! We can’t see what you’re trying to say!” Bunny hopped closer and looked confused as he tried to decipher the symbols flashing above the Sandman’s head. Sandy, slowed down his pictures, but they still flashed rather quickly in his distress. He flashed a snowflake several times to alert them that it was about their youngest member. He was not expecting the harsh scowls and frowns that came when they saw the symbol. 

______ _ _

“Frost? What about the troublemaker? What did he do this time?” Bunny hissed and his eyes turned stony. 

______ _ _

“What about Frost, Sandy? What trouble has he caused this time?” Tooth hissed and narrowed her eyes. Sandy blinked in surprise. Why were they speaking about Jack like that? What happened? 

______ _ _

_"What do you mean? What happened with Jack? Why are you talking about him like this?”_ Sandy asked, worried. He had never seen the other Guardians so hostile to anyone who wasn’t Pitch Black. 

______ _ _

“Nothing you have to worry yourself about, mate.” Bunny huffed. “You weren’t here, so we’ll fill you in later. Now, what was it that you wanted to say about Frost?” Sandy winced as they talked so coldly about the young spirit.

______ _ _

_“Something’s wrong with Jack!”_ Sandy signed hurriedly. _“I can’t sense his mind anymore. It’s not there anymore!”_ He once more felt the back of his mind for the boy’s presence, but there was still only an empty place. 

______ _ _

“Tch. Good riddance.” Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

______ _ _

“I think it is for the best that he is gone.” North nodded solemnly. 

______ _ _

“Y-Yes, we didn’t need him around. Not after what he did.” Tooth agreed, hesitating slightly. Sandy stared at them in shock, jaw hanging. What? How could they not care? Why weren’t they more concerned? Or scared? Why did it seem like they hated Jack Frost? 

______ _ _

_"What happened? Why are you all speaking about Jack like that? Why won’t you do anything?! He could be **dead** for all we know!”_ Sandy signed angrily. Bunny could feel his heart stutter as he thought about the pale Winter spirit lying in the snow, unmoving, blood pooling around… Bunny shook his head clear of those thoughts. 

______ _ _

“So what is he’s dead! It’s better for all of us if he was dead!” Bunny hissed but recoiled as Sandy sent a death glare at him. 

______ _ _

"Yes...better for everyone if he was dead. The little spirit probably didn’t even understand what happened to make his friends turn against him.” An oily British voice echoes around the room and the Guardians tensed. They would know that voice anywhere. 

______ _ _

“Pitch!” North drew his sabers and looked around, blue eyes narrowing and searching for the dark haired shadow. Pitch appeared in a swirl of black sand and shadows over the large globe in the middle of the room. 

______ _ _

“Why hello, little Guardians” Pitch chuckled. “Looking depressed, I see? Good. Misery agrees with you.” Tooth launched herself up at him but he only dissolved himself into shadows and reappeared on the ceiling. 

______ _ _

“What do you mean, Pitch?” Bunny drew his boomerangs and was poised for a fight. “ _We_ turned on Jack? Jack turned on _us_!” he growled but that only made Pitch laugh. 

______ _ _

“I said exactly what I meant, rabbit.” He smiled and paced the ceiling, but made no move against the four on the floor. ”Poor little Jack was accused and attacked for something he didn’t do. Something he didn’t even know anything about." Pitch disappeared again. The Guardians felt their hearts drop. 

______ _ _

“Wh-What?” Tooth felt her wings stop beating as she lowered to the floor, a look of complete shock on her face. 

______ _ _

“Jack…he didn’t...didn’t do it…” North rasped as his sabers fell to the floor. 

______ _ _

“B-but we _saw_ him! We saw him kill and freeze innocent children! It was _him_! No one else could have done that!!” Bunny could feel his chest tighten. That _couldn’t_ be! Could it? No! Pitch was lying! It was Jack that they saw…right? Pitch reappeared on top of the globe. 

______ _ _

“Foolish rabbit. Do you honestly think that the stupidly sweet winter spirit could ever even think of doing that? If so, then I should have done this years ago. It seems to be relatively easy to make you all turn on each other.” Sandy finally snapped out of his shock and brought his sand whips out. 

______ _ _

_"You impersonated Jack and made the other Guardians believe that he had killed children, the very thing we are put on this earth to protect.”_ Sandy signed. He may have not been able to speak, but the killer intent towards Pitch could be felt from across the room. 

______ _ _

“Y-You!” Tooth screeched and her wings bristled back to life. Her mini fairies buzzing angrily around her. 

______ _ _

“Me?” Pitch chuckled and smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as he could. 

______ _ _

“You made us believe that Jack did all those horrible things!” Tooth screamed. 

______ _ _

“Ah, ah, ah!” he wagged his finger at them.” I made you believe no such thing. _You_ were the ones who believed the lie over the truth. You did not trust him enough to have any doubts that he would do something so heinous." Pitch chuckled. The poor boy had no idea what you had accused him of and, perhaps what might be the worst of all, you hurt him. You all violently put a hand on a _child_! The thing, as you have said, you were put on this world to protect! The Guardians felt their hearts drop into their stomachs. Pitch was right. Even if Jack _was_ over three hundred years old, he was still only a child compared to them. That, added also to the fact that the winter spirit had been completely alone for that time. Now that he thought that he finally had people to notice him and they had ended up turning their back on him and hurting him. What had they done?

______ _ _

“I believe that I have done what I have come to do. Goodbye _Guardians_.” Pitched sneered and dissolved into sand, disappearing entirely. The Guardians were frozen in place. 

______ _ _

“F-Frostbite...we…” Bunny stuttered and turned to look at them, a look of horror plastered on his face. The other Guardians looked at him with equal look of horror and revulsion at themselves.

______ _ _

“He never...Jack never...he didn’t…” North couldn’t say anything else. There was nothing that he could say that would make this better. 

______ _ _

_"Jack never did it.”_ Sandy signed sadly, in complete shock. 

______ _ _

“And we hurt him…” Tooth gasped, tears running down her cheeks, then gasped suddenly. “Sandy! Sandy can’t sense him anymore! The only way if that could happen is if he were…dead...” The Guardians felt ice down their spines. Bunny felt a whine climb up his throat and his ears flattened against his head. 

______ _ _

“No, he can’t be…” he could feel his heart break in his chest. “We have to find him!” he said with determination and the other Guardians nodded. “We must. Maybe it is not too late.” North nodded and took out a snow globe, throwing it a few feet away and opening a rainbow portal. Come on now. We must go and find him as soon as possible!” North boomed and stepped through, the rest of them following soon behind. Sandy sighed and searched his mind one more time. 

______ _ _

_“Jack, what happened? Where are you?”_ Sandy thought and followed the other three, the portal closing quietly behind him. 

£~Place Change~£ 

_______ _ _ _

Pitch chuckled to himself and reformed in his lair. The black cages that hung from the ceiling swayed gently at his entrance. This was home to him and he smiled slightly. His power was vastly reduced after his defeat five years ago, but he was getting it back. Fear would never die in this world and he loved it. As he looked around, he could sense something had entered his domain and the shadows around him seemed to hiss in warning. Pitch snapped around, but saw no one. 

_______ _ _ _

“Whoever you are, come out. I _know_ you’re here. There’s no use trying to hide.” Pitch snarled and summoned what sand he could to create a scythe. 

_______ _ _ _

“But who is hiding?” a smooth voice sounded from behind him and Pitch swirled around to find a pale, white haired teenager leaning against the wall, looking amused. 

_______ _ _ _

“Jack? What are you doing here? Not begging for me to take you in, I hope.” Pitch sneered but recoiled when he heard the teen laugh. 

_______ _ _ _

“Join _you_? Not even I would sink that low.” The teen chuckled.” And for the record, I’m Jack.” Flinty grey blue eyes flashed electric blue with power and he brought out his scythe. “And you’re even trying to impersonate my weapon. How flattering.” Pitch stumbled and fell back, eyes wide in terror and mouth hanging open. 

_______ _ _ _

“J-Jokul! No! You can’t be here! You died! This isn’t p-possible!!” Pitch tried to scramble away but Jokul only stepped closer to him, smiling threateningly. 

_______ _ _ _

“Oh, it’s me. And for your information, I was never gone.” He smiled and leaned down close to Pitch’s face. Pitch could only stare at him, wide eyed and shaking. 

_______ _ _ _

“B-But how...?” Pitch choked out, but it was barely above a whisper. 

_______ _ _ _

“My brother brought me back.” A genuine smile graced his face as he thought about Jack. 

_______ _ _ _

“Y-your brother?” Pitch asked, confused. As far as he knew, Jokul _had_ no relatives. No one could ever get close enough to the spirit to be able to develop a relationship of any kind with him, so how did that happen? Jokul nods, and his eyes harden again. 

_______ _ _ _

“But let’s not talk about this anymore.” Jokul smirked sadistically and leaned close again. “I want something from you. Just some information and I will leave.” Pitch nodded hurriedly. Jokul was not someone to be messed with. 

_______ _ _ _

“A-anything!” Jokul smiled and stepped back, leaning against a rather comfortable armchair. 

**“I want you to tell me everything you know about the Guardians...”**

*******#*{End Transmission}*#***** **


	2. Break Your Little Heart

Months passed and there was no sign of the Winter spirit anywhere. Bunny stooped, hidden in the bushes as he watched a group of children with baskets, searching for hidden eggs. It was Easter Sunday. Bunny sighed as he turned to leave. Easter had arrived successfully, without a hitch, actually, and yet Bunny felt….depressed. Since the youngest member of their group had left, the Guardians’ dynamic had become rough. They had, at first, done everything possible to remain together and keep strong. For Jack. Jack was what kept them together and working well with each other. Now, relations between them all were strained. The first month spent looking for Jack was the easiest. They had a clear goal set in mind: find Jack and bring him back home. They had worked in pairs, splitting up and looking around the globe for any sign of the winter child. Bunny and Sandy took the North and East while Tooth and North took the West and South. They had all wanted Jack back with them. To apologize for the things they had said and done, guilt weighing on their hearts and aching all the way to their centers. The months afterwards were worse. They slowly grew apart, Sandy dismissing them all and going to search on his own, even if there was no hope of Jack even being alive…..

_“Where did you go, Jack? Why won’t you let us find you?”_ Bunny sighed. He knew Jack was alive. If he wasn’t, they would have found the new herald of winter, and they would all feel it in their centers. That the Guardian of fun had really and truly left them. The snow that still fell was beautiful to look at. It was Jack’s snow, only sharper and seemed to fall with melancholy. Bunny’s ears suddenly perked up as he was about to tap his foot to the ground and create a tunnel home. He looked up to see the northern lights flowing beautifully through the sky.

_“The Pole! They found Jack!”_ Bunny could feel his heart race at the thought. The last time they saw each other, they all agreed that they would not signal the lights again until they had managed to locate the younger Guardian and now…there was hope. Without a second thought, Bunny hopped into a tunnel and ran as fast as he could to the Pole. He _had_ to know! He _had_ to find Jack and finally tell him...that he was head over heels in love with him. He always had been. Minutes later, Bunny sprang out into the main room of Santoff Claussen looking around wildly in search for a white and blue form, but only saw the other three there.

“You guys found him?” Bunny asked. North nodded and looked back at the globe in the center of the room.

“Tooth and Sandy have been searching for where winter is strongest in world and have managed to track him down to Yakutsk, Russia.” North said, a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes, one Bunny had not seen in a long time. Tooth was fluttering around happily, her fairies buzzing and zipping around her, Baby Tooth chittering in her ear. Sandy had even joined them, he was standing on a dream cloud, sending out dreams, and looking like he hadn’t slept in months. Bunny smiled. They _found him._ They would finally be able to find Jack and bring him home. Jack may not forgive them right away, but they wouldn’t let him go again! Jack was theirs. And if Bunny had anything to say about it, Jack would be his...if Jack accepted him. But he was a patient rabbit. He would convince Jack of his love even if it took an eternity.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get him back!” Bunny thumped the floor impatiently and North let out a booming laugh.

“Yes! Let us!” North chuckled and brought out a snow globe and throwing it a few feet away, creating a swirling rainbow portal. Tooth immediately zoomed into the portal, followed closely by Sandy and North. Bunny hesitated before jumping in. What would they say to Jack? They couldn’t just come up to the winter spirit and just say _‘Oh hi! We’re sorry we treated you like shit and beat the hell out of you along with running you out of the only home and family you knew! Wanna hug and come back with us?'_ Bunny knew it wouldn’t be that easy. They would have to work hard at gaining back Jack’s already fragile trust. He probably wouldn’t even want to talk to any of them. Well, maybe Sandy, but even the chance that the winter sprite would talk to the dream weaver was slim. Bunny sighed and hopped into the portal. Whatever happened, it would be difficult, but they would try their damnest to get Jack back. What the Guardians didn’t know was that it would be harder than any of them imagined…...

£~POV Change~£

Jokul hovered over Yakutsk, watching the children play in the freshly fallen snow and smiling softly. Despite the children now being able to see him, he did not go down and greet them. That was Jack’s job, not his. He was only standing in for him. Jokul placed a hand over the center of his chest and felt a small warmth that was uncommon for a winter spirit. Jack’s soul was still sleeping soundly within him, reminding Jokul that he was never alone. With that thought, Jokul flew off to a clearing he saw in the distance. The snow covered clearing was beautiful in its simplicity and was also his favorite place to sleep. Not the most practical place for rest, but it was his favorite. He flew down and landed in the center, lying down and facing upwards at the stars and the full moon. It was peaceful. Jokul's eyes slipped closed and he covered himself with his cloak, he didn’t want animals trying to gnaw on him in his sleep.

“Good night, Jack.” He murmured and fell asleep, the snow encasing him protectively and the Wind seemed to still where he lay. As he was on the edges of sleep, he heard voices and felt his body tense. The voices were coming closer and Jokul gripped his staff tightly to himself. It would be no good if it was another ice spirit trying to pick a fight with him, but if it was a human he had nothing to fear. The voices were suddenly growing louder as they quickly approached and Jokul was finally able to recognize the voices.

_‘The Guardians!'_ he hissed in his mind. He had gone out of his way to avoid them all since he had learned from Pitch what they had done to Jack. Sadly, he had not gotten to take his revenge on the silly myths as every time he thought of it, Jack’s soul would become uneasy and restless within him. And he did promise his brother that he would not hurt them. Jokul growled and pulled up his hood over his head. Maybe he could get them to leave him alone? He _certainly_ couldn’t let them find out that Jack was gone. Who knows what they would do if they were to find out that Jack had retreated within him and that he, Jokul Frosti, the killer of spirits and first bringer of Winter, was alive once more. His thoughts were interrupted by an Australian voice doing its best to maintain a whisper.

"I don’t see 'im, North! Are you sure he’s here?" the rabbit hissed quietly, his voice still managing to spread through the clearing.

“Yes, Bunny. Winter’s presence is here in field. Now look around. There may be something!" North whispered back and scanned the field, searching for any snatch of blue among the white. Tooth and Sandy took the sky and searched around the clearing silently. Sandy’s eyes shot to the middle of the clearing, there was just a sleeping presence there that had woken up. The presence seemed…..familiar…… He gestured to the others to get their attention, but they were still scanning the field. Sandy huffed silently in frustration and golden sand steamed from his ears. Tooth zoomed over, seeing Sandy’s gestures.

"I’ll get them.” She smiled and both of them zoomed over.

“Guys! Sandy said he found something!” she whispered and the other two looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“What did you find, Sandy? Is there any sign of Jack?” North asked, trying to reign in the excitement he felt. They might finally get their boy back! He missed the young winter spirit and longed to have him back. Their family couldn’t keep together without him.

_“We are not alone in this clearing.”_ Sandy signed and pointed towards the middle of the clearing. _“We woke something here that was sleeping. The presence feels familiar, but I can’t quite place who or what it is...but I certainly do sense the presence of winter.”_ Sandy shrugged.

“That _has_ to be Jack!” Bunny hissed. He could feel his heart hurting with how close he was coming to see Jack again. He had to apologize. _More_ than apologize, he had to beg for forgiveness. If Jack forgave him, he promised himself that he would never let the spirit go again.

“Let’s get closer. We need to see…” Tooth fluttered around them. “The middle of the clearing, right Sandy?” Sandy nodded and they all went forward. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests at the thought that after many long months they would finally be able to bring Jack home with them, was enough to make their chests ache at the possibility that they were just setting themselves up for more heartbreak. Finally, they approached a small mound covered in snow at the center of the field. At first, it looked like just a heap of snow, but then Bunny spotted a corner of blue cloth poking out and Bunny brushed the snow away from the mound.

“Jack?” Bunny whispered and he uncovered a person wrapped in a blue cloak. Blue eyes looked up and Bunny’s heart was singing. They had found Jack! This was a miracle! His hand reached out to tug the hood down and he smiled. Jack was found! They had Jack and he was safe and he was holding a scythe to Bunny’s throat and-! Wait, what? Bunny tensed and looked down at the blade, eyes going crossed. The other Guardians froze in place, shocked at what was going on.

“Guardians.” The boy spoke in a voice that cut like ice shards and was twice as cold. “What do you require of me?” he spoke with a cold indifference that sent a shiver down their spines and the blue of his eyes was not those of the kind-hearted boy they had known. They were a pure blue and metallic ice that held a dangerous edge to it.

“J-Jack! We…”North tried to say but was cut off.

“If you want nothing of me, then leave me alone.” He lowered his scythe and turned steely eyes on all of them. “I want nothing to do with you.” He turned away from them and started walking away.

“Who are you?” Bunny finally snapped out of it and crouched in a defensive stance. “I know you’re not Jack. You smell slightly like him and you look similar, but you’re not him. Now tell us who you are and what you have done to him!” Bunny growled and took out his boomerangs. The other Guardians mimicked him, drawing to the same conclusion. The pale mouth on the boy twisted up into a smirk.

“What _I_ have done to Jack? I guess I could ask you all the same question.” He turned back to them and leaned against his scythe. “What you have done to him is worse than that boy deserved.” A chill ran through the Guardians’ hearts at the words. How did this person know what they had done? Had Jack told him?

“Who are you?!” North repeated, sabers pointing threateningly at the spirit in front of them.

“You better have not hurt my sweet tooth!!” Tooth shouted at him, eyes narrowed and wings fluttering regally behind her. The spirit snarled at her.

“He is not your _anything_ anymore. At one time, he may have been, but no longer. _That_ ended as soon as you all laid a hand on him!” His eyes flashed a bright neon blue and Tooth felt ice gather in her heart and her breath being taken away. She gasped and clutched her chest and the feeling went away. His eyes swept them all until they landed on Sandy, who had his whips out and was studying him, realization dawning on him.

“Sandman. It’s nice to see you again.” The sprit chuckled humorlessly. “You recognize me, don’t you?” Sandy was numb with shock and simply nodded his head. The spirit held up his scythe and it glowed with power. The wind howled around him and his cloak billowed around him, snow clouds gathered above them and heavy snow fell.

“I am Jokul Frosti. The first bringer of winter.” Jokul announced proudly and smirked at the shocked faces of the Guardians.

“B-But we haven’t seen you since the end of the Dark Ages!” Bunny gasped. “You were dead!” Jokul smirked.

“Foolish rabbit. I was never dead. I simply was asleep and have remained that way for many years until I was placed within the body of my brother.” Jokul answered.

“B-brother?” Tooth squeaked. “You have a brother?” North’s eyes widened in realization.

“Jack…” Jokul nodded.

“Very good, North. Yes. For as long as Jack has been alive, I have dwelled within him, at times sleeping, but at times conversing with him and keeping the boy sane and away from the loneliness of the years of isolation.” Jokul smiled fondly then his face hardened. “He has been holding and containing me and my powers for all these years, no easy task I can tell you, and has never once complained. Now, because of you, I’ve taken control and Jack has disappeared.” Bunny narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean disappeared?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!?” Bunny shouted and was poised for a fight, his boomerangs in his hands.

“I didn’t do anything that was not asked of me. It was all of _you_ that hurt him.” Jokul sneered. Tooth glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Where. Is. He?” she hissed and her fairies buzzed around her menacingly

“Somewhere you will never be able to hurt him again.” Jokul replied coldly and turned away from them. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I has having a rather nice rest before you all came along…” Bunny’s paw shot out and grabbed him, dragging him back.

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell us where Jack is!” Ice shot up Bunny’s arm and he quickly let go, recoiling from the bitter cold. Jokul turned to face them, eyes glowing white and power radiating from him.

“Do not touch my person. You have lost all right to even lay a hand on this body after what you have done.” Jokul hissed with as much venom as he could. The Guardians felt as if they had all been plunged into ice water.

_“That body?”_ Sandy felt numb.

“You mean-?” North whispered.

“That’s Jack’s body?!” Bunny gasped.

“Jack!! Let him go, Jokul!” Tooth hissed, horrified that Jokul had taken over Jack’s body. How had this happened? Forcibly taking over the body of a spirit was almost unheard of, especially a spirit as powerful as Jack.

“I don’t have to answer to you.” Jokul said coldly and backed away from the other four. “Now I must be going. I have winter to spread in other places. Don’t look for me again.” He hissed and walked away, a flurry of snowflakes swirling violently around him and making him disappear in a cloud of white. The storm around them stopped suddenly and Jokul was no longer on the field. The Guardians stood in complete shock for a moment until the bearer of Spring let out a frustrated yell. The other Guardians nodded in agreement.

“This is not what I expected.” North whispered and his baby blue eyes looked lost.

“Jack…why did it have to be Jack?” Tooth whispered as she stood in the snow. Her wings were still beating, but she felt suddenly grounded. The gravity of the situation weighing heavily on all of them.

“We were so close to finding him, and what did we end up finding? We ended up finding the bloody first Winter bearer! Jokul Frosti is still the arrogant prick that I remember! And now that extremely dangerous spirit has Jack in his clutches! What are we gonna do?!” Bunny shouted and turned to the other Guardians. Sandy stood off to the side, eyes staring straight at the moon. He ignored the other Guardians’ bickering and his mind was flooded with only one thing. Jokul was lying. At first, he had honestly thought that Jokul had intended harm towards Jack, but the look in his eyes had betrayed him. They held such tenderness toward the young spirit every time his name was mentioned. He truly cared for his newfound brother and if Jokul thought of the Guardians as a threat to the younger spirit, they wound not be able to get close to him. Jokul would keep Jack away from them…but how had he taken over Jack’s body? Certainly not by force, Jokul cared too much to inflict such pain on Jack. The only other way was to relinquish control voluntarily…. Sandy gasped.

_‘He let Jokul have control….he didn’t want to live anymore…’_ Sandy thought and his heart twisted. They had hurt the boy so much that he didn’t even want to exist in the world anymore. He let go and now…there was almost no way to get him back.

_‘What have we done?’_ he stared up at the moon. _‘Manny, what have we done?’_

£~POV Change~£

Jokul appeared in Antarctica in a flurry of snowflakes, seething with rage and his eyes glowing electric blue.

“How _dare_ they think that they can just try to take Jack back like nothing had happened?! Like they were right in what they were doing! Like they hadn’t fucking _broke_ his heart and soul!” he shouted angrily into the white landscape. He knew no one could hear him, but he felt better venting it out. He breathed heavily and the Wind caressed his body, trying to help calm her old friend. Jokul sighed and held his hand out, feeling the Wind flow through his fingers.

“I know, friend. Thank you for being here for me. For Jack. You have been spectacular over the years and for that, I am indebted to you.” Jokul smiled. “And I know that Jack feels the same way.” Jokul put his hand on his chest and stared up at the moon, it was not as full as it was in Russia, but it was enough.

“Why do you insist on doing these things to Jack? Has he not suffered enough in your eyes? Why can you not leave him alone and let him be happy? Are you _that_ determined to make him miserable?” Jokul asked softly. His heart hurt at the thought of the pain that the young winter Spirit had endured. All he wanted was for the boy to be happy. Jokul would use tooth and nail in order to protect him. He just wished that the boy could forget the bad that had happened all his life and be happy as he should. Not remember any of what had made him miserable and be born anew…

_"Your wish has been granted….”_ A voice spoke in his mind and a single moonbeam shone down in front of Jokul. The moonlight quickly faded and what was left in front of Jokul was a rolled up scroll. Curious, Jokul picked it up and opened it, expression going from confused, to shocked, to excited in a matter of seconds. Clutching the scroll in his hand as it would suddenly disappear, he looked up at the moon with eyes full of joy.

“Thank you…” he whispered and disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes. He knew what he had to do now. He could finally give Jack the life he deserved…

£~POV Change~£

The Guardians sat around the fire in the meeting hall of Santoff Claussen in complete and utter silence. Even Tooth was seated on one of the couches, her head in her hands and her wings still. The baby teeth were around her, trying to comfort their queen.

“I can’t believe that Jack is gone…” she whispered and North nodded. Bunny sat silently on the couch closest to the fire staring into the flames. Jack was gone. Jokul took him. He took over Jack’s body and was using him. And worst of all, it was all their fault. They had hurt their youngest member and had driven him away. Now he was gone. Bunny felt empty inside and he clutched at his heart tightly.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Tooth whispered. North shook his head.  
“There is nothing we can do, Toothy. Jokul has taken over and there is no other way for Jack to take over again unless Jokul relinquishes control.” North sighed and looked out at the moon.

“Manny, can’t you do anything to help?” he asked the moon softly but received no answer. North frowned. The moon had always answered him when he called, even if it was just to talk about nothing in particular. Why was Manny ignoring him?

“We have to get him back somehow!” Bunny growled. “He’s being controlled by a crazy old spirit that should be long dead!”

“Bunny…” Tooth whispered and gently placed a hand on his arm in comfort.  
“There’s nothing we can do, Bunny.” North repeated and rubbed his temple. “The only way for Frosti to have taken over was for Jack to have given up control. We pushed him to that….”

“There has to be _something_ we can do! We can’t just leave things the way they are. You remember how Jokul was before! What’s to say that he won’t go back to that again?” Sandy shook his head.

_“Jokul would never do something like that, Bunny. Remember that he was on our side in the war and would not do something like this without a reason.”_ Sandy said and Bunny scowled.

“Could we talk to him? Maybe convince him that we need Jack back here with us?” Tooth suggested. “Like Sandy said, he fought with us in the war. Maybe we can use that to make him relinquish control back to Jack.” Bunny shook his head.

“I don’t think that that would work. Besides, how the hell would we find the bloody show pony? He can just disappear into snowflakes and then we’d have to look for him all over again!” North gasped.

“But he had just come back!” the Russian said loudly. “So his powers are not what they were!” A look of understanding crossed Tooth’s face.

“We can force him to talk to us! He won’t be able to run from us and we can make him listen!” Tooth smiled happily and her wings buzzed behind her with renewed energy.

“Exactly!” North patted his stomach proudly and the elves around him cheered. “Let us get the sack! We shall bring Jokul back with us!” The fairies around Tooth squeaked happily and cheered with their queen. Bunny looked appeased and let a small seed of hope blossom in his chest. Maybe they _would_ get to correct their wrong and he would get to tell Jack all the things he had never dared to tell him before. Sandy looked at the cheered Guardians and wondered if their plan would really work. They had such high hopes that their plan would succeed. Thinking back to the look on Jokul’s face when Jack was mentioned, Sandy knew that their plan had little hope of succeeding. Jokul very rarely cared for anyone or anything, but when he did, it was with the ferocity of one of his blizzards. He would protect Jack from any threat at all cost. Right now, if what he had gathered had been true, the threat came from the Guardians. They had hurt Jack deeply and it wasn’t even the physical wounds that they had inflicted that had hurt Jack. It was what they had said to the young Winter spirit. They had driven the poor boy back into seclusion and that was not something that Jokul would forgive easily if he had been with Jack all along and seen what it had been like before. Was there really any chance at them being forgiven and the youngest Guardian given back to them?

_"Please help us, Manny”_ Sandy looked up and pleaded with the moon. _“We don’t know what to do. We need your guidance. How do we get Jack back to us?”_ The moon remained frustratingly silent.

“Come, Sandy! We are off to find Jokul!” North hollered at him and Sandy looked over. The other three were in front of a portal and looked ready to go. Bunny was looking longingly into the portal. Sandy sighed.

_‘Bunny loves him. Why didn’t he tell Jack before?’ _Sandy looked at him sadly before joining his friends. North beamed at him.__

__“Off we go!!” he shouted excitedly and jumped through the portal, the rest following soon after._ _

_‘Off we go.’_ He thought in agreement and entered the portal. 

__

__*#*{End Transmission}*#*_ _

__


	3. Counting Stars

When the portal opened, they found themselves standing on the eternally frozen lake outside of Burgess where they had all gathered after first defeating Pitch.

“Why are we here, mate? Is Jokul here?” Bunny looked around and asked. North shook his head.

“No, I have no idea where Jokul is.” North replied honestly and Bunny glared at him.  
“Then why are we here, North?” Tooth asked in between orders to her fairies, hovering nervously and fingers twitching slightly.

“We have no idea where Jokul is, but we may know someone who does.” North replied, looking off into the forest seriously. The others looked at him questioningly before a look of understanding passed over Sandy’s face.

_“Pitch.”_ He realized and North nodded. The other two gasped in realization.

“Jack told me after the battle that he was lured away by the call of his memories. He couldn’t have broken away from that even if he had tried” Tooth said sadly, remembering how they had all reacted and treated the boy afterwards. “He said that he flew into the woods to an old, creepy bedframe and that underneath it was Pitch’s lair.” North nodded again.

“We must find him. There may not be any other way to find Jokul.” North walked off of the ice and into the woods. The others nodded and followed North. It was now summer there so there was no cold in in the air, but as they walked deeper, a chill crept up their spines.

“We must be close.” Tooth whispered and North nodded. They soon spotted the broken down bed and Sandy shivered. This was _definitely_ not a happy place. As they walked further into the woods, they saw the rickety bed frame that signaled Pitch's lair.

"This is the place." Bunny said and glared at the entrance, going over and kicking the bedframe away. "Let's go. We need to find Jack...Jokul..." The others nodded and Bunny jumped in, the others following behind him. As they entered the lair, they got a good look around. They had never really gotten to see where Pitch called home, but now they wish they hadn't seen. It was dark, cold, and depressing. Cages where the mini fairies were kept were still hanging from the ceiling and made Tooth boil over in rage.

"Where is he?!" She growled and looked around, her wings fluttering behind her impatiently. The cave was bare of any sign of the Nightmare King. Not even one Nightmare was there to be seen.

"He's here. I can smell the dirty rat bag from here. We just need to look around. He's here. I know it." Bunny said and they nodded, spreading out. Bunny was looking around cautiously and his ears suddenly twitched at the sound of a pained groan. He slowly walked over and saw the sprawled form of Pitch on the ground. He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, confused. He wasn't supposed to be beat up already, was he? They were supposed to do that, weren't they?

"Ugh. What do you want? Are you all planning to beat me as well?" Pitch sat up and held his head, glaring up at him. The other Guardians immediately came over and glared down at him.

"Guardians." He snarled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tooth glared at him and growled.

"Where is he?! Where is Jack?!" She loomed over him threateningly, her wings buzzing behind her and her fairies shooting menacing glances of their own to the Nightmares King.

"There is no Jack Frost. Not anymore." he sneered at them and stood up.

"What do you mean?" North asked, confused.

"Jack Frost is gone. He has disappeared and he will not return." Pitch smirked and frowned. "I should know. Jokul came to visit me after all." He growled.

"Vhat? Visited you? Vhen? Vhat happened?!" North shouted and raised his sabers threateningly. Pitch raised his hands in a show of submission, but still glared at the four legends.

"What did he say? What happened to him? What did he do to Jack?!" Tooth glared at him, trying not to let her voice shake. 

"He did what was to be expected. As for what he said, he wanted to know all about you, although who knows why" Pitch sneered. "He wanted to know all about you and so I told him all I could. Your histories, you strengths, your weaknesses. And now it seems like he has control of your greatest weakness." Pitch chuckled and slowly stood up from the floor.

The Guardians looked stricken. Jokul had control of Jack and there was no way to get him back. They felt a sinking feeling in their stomachs, but then a thought entered Bunny's thoughts.

"But if he knows our weaknesses, why hasn't he used them against us yet? We already know he's not exactly our biggest fan, but what would that little weasel get by not exploiting them? Unless something's holding him back." A spark flashed in North's eyes at the thought. When they were fighting in the Dark Ages, Jokul was never one to hold back. Especially when his enemies secrets were known to him, so why did he not attack the Guardians when he had a chance?

_"Jack is still alive inside of Jokul."_ Sandy said and the feeling of hope washed over the Guardians. Pitch looked at them in disgust and melted into the shadows again. He wasn't needed anymore and he wouldn't dare go after Jokul or anyone connected to him. He wasn't a fool, after all 

"There has to be a way to draw Jack out!" Bunny said and Sandy nodded.

_"I noticed that during out last encounter that he seemed very protective of Jack. The Jokul we knew wouldn't attach himself to someone who he didn't have a strong connection to. He wouldn't hurt Jack."_ Tooth felt herself tear up. Her sweet tooth was still alive. There was a way to bring him back. They could be together again and they could all apologize for what they had done to him and begin to repair their bond.

_'Snowflake. Jack. Please stay alive. If not for me, then for yourself. We will get you back so don't let Jokul take you away from us!'_ Bunny thought desperately and clutches at his heart. The hope that Jack was still here was in his heart. It would keep burning there until he was proved otherwise.

"Let us leave now. Ve must find Jokul." North said and turned away, walking into the darkness to leave Pitch's lair. The other slowly turned and followed.

_'Please be alive, Jack. Please.'_ Bunny thought and turned to follow North and the rest.

£~POV Change~£

Jokul flew slowly over the South Pacific in his way to Africa. A spark of hope that he had not felt in centuries filled his heart at the thought of what he was set out to do. Jack. Soon he would be back. He wouldn't fade into the back of their shared mind like he himself had before. He would accomplish his mission and then...he would have everything that he could ever want. The Wind ruffles his hair and he smiled.

"Thank you old friend. Do not worry. We will soon be complete. I assure you." He smiled and Wind swirled around him, happy at his words. There was a chance at happiness and there was no way on Earth that he wasn't going to take it. He smiled and flew faster. He needed to get to where he was going as quickly as he could. Who knew when those pesky Guardians would show up? Now that they knew about him, he knew they would be coming for him.

_'Trying to save Jack from me.'_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head. _'Morons. They're the ones who hurt him. They do not understand what he means to me. Not at all.'_ Jokul thought to himself and felt the heat surround him as he flew closer to his destination. He just hoped that he would be able to find her and she would give him what he needed. He preferred not to resort to violence, but he would if he had to. Even if she was a friend. This was too important to put off and there was no way that he would stop right now. Not when this meant more to him than the whole world.

"We are almost there, my friend” He flew onwards, not knowing that the whole time, he was being watched...

£~POV Change ~£

The Guardians watched the globe intently as they tracked their former comrade's progress.

"Africa? Why is he going to Africa? Wouldn't it be too hot for him to handle?" Bunny asked, looking at the Winter Bearer's destination. North shrugged. Normally, Winter beings tended to avoid warmer climates, but it was not uncommon for them to visit if they were feeling curious.

"Perhaps he is trying to hide from us?" North asked and Sandy shrugged.

_"He may be going there to get in contact with another spirit. There were many powerful spirits there that we knew during the Dark Ages."_ Sandy said and North nodded in agreement. Tooth and Bunny also contemplated this and agreed.

"You are right, Sandy. He may want help from another spirit, but who would he go to? We knew many, but who would he go to?" North thought.

"And what for?" Tooth asked. Sandy shrugged helplessly. Why _would_ Jokul go to Africa? Who or what could he be meeting there? Bunny suddenly gasped. _Her_. He wanted to meet _her_.

"Bunny, what is it?" Tooth turned to him, confused.

"Eka Abassi." Bunny said, wide eyed. "Remember how she was particularly fond of Jokul while we were fighting off the nightmares in Africa? He may be going to her for help or to have an ally." He said breathlessly and then the other Guardians' eyes widened. Eka Abassi was a goddess in Africa. She was extremely powerful, almost rivaling Mother Nature herself, and did not trust very easy. Jokul was one of the few that she trusted and if he got her on his side, there was no telling what he would do.

"Oh no..." Tooth covered her mouth in shock. North was pale and Sandy felt shaken. Sandy had to remind himself that Jokul wouldn't hurt Jack, but what could he be doing? Why would he be going to her of all people?

"We have to get to her before he does." North said, determined. "We can wait for him there and catch him as soon as he is there!" The other Guardians nodded.

"To the sleigh!" North said and they dashed off. Even Bunny went off without complaint. They were on a mission to get their Winter child back. Even if they had to use force.

£~POV Change ~£

Jokul circled over a familiar rainforest in search of a small cave that he had visited centuries ago and he only hoped that it had not changed. He flew over a familiar pert in which it was last located until he spotted an outcropping of green grey looking stones that almost seemed to from a dome and had moss growing all over it, making it blend into the green of the trees easily. The Wind gently set him down in front of the cave, but fluttered around Jokul nervously, ready to snatch him out of harm’s way at a moment’s notice. His frost clung to his body to retain its temperature, and more formed as he stepped toward the cave cautiously, but quickly melted in the jungle heat. He knocked in the cave’s entrance and listened to the echo as he looked into the black abyss, waiting for his old friend.

“Who is there?” a woman’s echo sounded from inside the cave, and resonated through the Winter spirit’s body. The voice thrummed all around him and made him smile. It was very soothing and he had missed conversing with her when he had given up his power to Jack.

“You know who it is, Eka. Now won’t you come out and greet and old friend?” he asked, amusement clearly showing in his voice. Immediately, shuffling was heard from inside the cave and a small, old African woman wrapped in a rainbow shawl covering a black dress shuffled out, her laugh lines half-hidden in her wrinkles and weathered face giving her a kind appearance. Her hair was a grey frizzled mess, but was held away from her face with a rag. She looked up at Jokul in surprise and shock and reached out her hand slowly, touching his hand and then his arm as though not believing that he was real.

“Jokul? Jokul is that really you I am seeing?” she asked and he smiled, bending down slightly so she could touch his face.

“Yes, Eka.” He nodded, smiling as she touched his face in wonder. “I am really here. Your eyes do not fool you, my friend.” Eka let out a squeal of joy and flung herself into his arms. Jokul smiled and held her close, letting her have a moment to get over her shock. She quickly pulled away and before Jokul knew it, he was on the ground and being bonked on the head repeatedly with his own staff.

“Where were you?! I had searched the globe for you and you could not be found!! You dimwit! You made me worry for so long, I thought you to be dead!! The other spirits said you _were_ dead! You have put me through much trial and grief, Jokul Frosti, and you shall suffer my maternal wrath before the day is through!!” she screeched at him and continues whacking him on the head with his staff. Jokul laughed happily, shielding himself from the blows as much as he could until she finally stopped. She crossed her arms and pouted from atop his stomach and he smiled at her sheepishly, guilt settling in on his heart.

“I truly did not mean to upset you, Eka. And I did not mean to leave without saying goodbye, but the circumstances would not allow me any farewells beforehand. If I could, I would have. You must believe me when I tell you that.” Jokul said earnestly and Eka’s heart almost melted at the sad face she saw when she glanced at him. She sighed and climbed off him, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to help him up.

“Your apology will only be accepted if you come in and have tea with me. Then you can tell me all about where exactly you have been and why you are appearing now.” she gave him a stern look and he smiled, accepting her hand and nodding.

“Of course, dear friend.” He got to his feet and smiled down at her. He had missed his friend. He had not dared to look for her while Jack was in control, due to thinking that his time was over in this world and that there was no need to cause any further pain to one of the only beings he could truly call a friend. Eka nodded and led the way inside the cave with Jokul following close behind her. He looked around and smiled. Not many things had changed in her cave and it gave him a sense of relief and comfort. Eka sat down on the couch on front of a small flame that provided warmth and cast a warm glow over them.

“Sit.” She commanded and Jokul nodded, sitting down in a chair next to her. “Now tell me what had been going on and why you have showed up now? It must have been very important for you to appear again.” Jokul nodded.

“Yes. The reason that I came is of upmost importance. And as for where I have been, as you can see, there is something a bit different about me.” He said and Eka looked him over closely, eyes flashing a light green before gasping.

“There is another soul along with yours?” she whispered and Jokul nodded. “After the war on Pitch in the Dark Ages, I had depleted my powers and so, ended up dying. In a way. Man in the Moon had placed my soul in combination with that of a newborn spirit. He then took over my job as the herald of Winter.” Eka blinked in surprise.

"A newborn spirit at around the time of your death..." She gasped. "The new Guardian? You were placed within Jack Frost?” She asked and Jokul smiled slightly and nodded, placed a hand over his chest where his unbeating heart lay and where he could feel Jack's soul resting. That spot was warm to the touch, which seemed unnatural, but he didn't mind it. It was proof his brother was still there with him.

"Yes. My brother. I have remained with him for far longer than he has been alive and I have watched over him. I have kept him company over the course of his immortal life and have gradually come closer. We have talked and I have grown to love him as family. He brings out a joy and lightness in me that I have never known before." Jokul said softly and smiled.

"I am happy that you have finally found someone that you have come to care about so much." Eka smiled. "But how is it that you are now the one in control if you were so content to just be there with him?" She asked and Jokul immediately stopped smiling.  
“The Guardians.” He hissed venomously and Eka blinked in surprise. There was so much venom and ice in his voice, his eyes flashed a blinding blue white before going back down to a steel blue eyes.

“What about them?” Eka asked softly. She had known Jokul for centuries and she knew that there had to be a reason for such hate to come from him.

“They hurt him!” he hissed. “They hurt Jack for no reason and very well almost killed him!” frost formed under his feet in his anger and ice incased his staff, sharpening it into its scythe form again. Eka gasped in shock.

_‘No! Surely not! They were protectors of children! They would never be able to strike one as young as the eternal child, would they? It was against everything that they were!’_ Eka thought to herself in horror, almost not believing what she was hearing, but the look on Jokul’s face told her all that she needed to know.

“Why?” she asked softly. “Why would they do such a thing to Jack?” Jokul growled.

“The idiotic Guardians fell for a trick by the Shadow King. An illusion they should have known wasn’t real! Jack would never do anything like that!” he shouted, feeling Jack’s soul feel restless at the memory of the Guardians hurting him. It caused Jokul almost physical pain to not having been able to help his brother. He had been asleep at the time that Jack was being hurt, and he would never forgive himself for that, but he could see from Jack’s memories all they had done to him.

“What did Kozmotis make them see?” she asked.

“He showed them Jack icing over children in the woods.” He said sadly. “Those children had run away from home a few days previously and had simply frozen due to being exposed to the elements for too long. The sad thing is…” he said sadly. “…is that they believed him. They believed those illusions and not my brother as he pled with them to stop, that he had never and _would_ never do those things. But they did not stop. They hurt him and left him in the snow. He barely had any energy left to escape from them when he flew to his lake and there he relinquished his hold on Winter to me.” Eka looked at him sadly, tears almost in her eyes.

“What did they do to him? Please tell me, my friend.” She asked softly and moved slowly closer to him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder as Jokul held his head in his hands, staring down at the floor.

“It…it was only a day or so ago…” he started softly.

£~Flashback ~£

**Jack flew in happily through the window of Santoff Clausen after returning from spreading snow throughout the world. He had a small room given to him by North there at the Pole after the Russian found out that he had no real home and it gave him a sense of belonging. He smiled cheerily as he flew in to the globe room where the rest of the Guardians were gathered, minus Sandy. He was probably out making dreams for the world and would join them later.**

**“Hey guys!” he greeted them happily and smiled at them. The other three looked at him somberly and a look of fury passed over Bunny’s face as his gaze rested on the small Winter Bearer. Jack recoiled slightly at the looks on all their faces which were all ranges of anger and hate.**

**“D-Did I interrupt something? What’s going on?” he asked softly, the smile slipping off his face. In the years that he had come to know them, he had never seen them all that furious before, even Bunny.**

**“What the hell are you doing here?” Bunny growled at him and stepped toward him slowly. Jack clutched at his staff worriedly as he backed away from the Pooka.**

**“Wh-what do you mean? I-I sleep here! Don’t you remember, Bunny? Tell him, North!” Jack asked softly and looked toward the large Russian for reassurance. North glared down at him and Jack held back a whimper.**

**“You are no longer welcome here.” North said gruffly and Jack flinched. He was being kicked out? Why? What did he do wrong?**

**“North, what are you talking about? Why not? Why are you going to kick me out?” he asked frantically, turning to the slight feathered woman standing in between the other two.**

**“Tooth! Please tell me what’s going on!” Jack pled with the Fairy Queen, but the look on her face was enough to make him recoil.**

**“You heard him, Jack. Leave. You are not welcome here anymore.” She said icily and Jack looked around in confusion.**

**“Why?” he asked sadly, willing the tears in his eyes to disappear.**

**”You know exactly why, you bastard!” Bunny yelled and suddenly lunged at Jack, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Jack fell to the ground, clutching his now bruised jaw and looked up at the large rabbit whose chest was heaving in anger. North grabbed Bunny’s arm and pulled him back a step, but made no move to help Jack at all. Tooth also held on to Bunny’s arm.**

**“Leave, Jack. You have no business being here anymore. And as of now, you are no longer a Guardian. Your contract has been broken. Now leave and never come back.” North said gruffly, no hint of warmth in his eyes or his voice.**

**“Wh-what? Why? What did I do wrong?” Jack asked softly and was suddenly struck again. He flew a few feet away and slammed into the nearest wall, his head slamming into the wooden paneling. Tooth was buzzing angrily above the spot where he was previously, her face flushed bright red with rage.**

**“What you did wrong?!” She screamed and lashed out again with the saber she had at her hip. Jack flinched and barely moved out of the way of the saber, avoiding getting slashed by bare millimeters.**

**“You know what you did wrong!” she screamed at him and tossed her saber aside. Jack winced and looked at them in confusion. He had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.**

**“What are you talking about?” Jack asked, confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

**"That is it!" Bunny growled and launched himself at the Winter spirit. Jack yelped and tried to roll out of the way, but Bunny grabbed onto his ankle and dragged him back, throwing him back against the wall. Jack groaned in pain and held his head. He tried to crawl away and was suddenly punched in the gut by Tooth. He gasped as the blow sucked the breath out of him and he curled up in a ball.**

**"Don't think that you're getting away that easily." she snarled and slapped him hard across his face. Jack felt his head go fuzzy at the blow, but he was not given the chance to recover when he was suddenly kicked in the back by a large boot that could only belong to North**

**"You have broken your vow as a Guardian!" he thundered and stood over Jack menacingly as the other two beat him viciously. Jack tried his best to protect himself by curling into a small ball, but the blows bestowed on him caused him to splay out in pain.**

**“P-Please! I-I didn’t break my vows! I swear!” he pled with his former friends, but his cries only fueled their rage further.**

**“Like hell you didn’t!” Bunny snarled and tossed him roughly to the floor. Jack felt the air being knocked out of his lungs and was left gasping on the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked at them pleadingly.**

**“Stop! I didn’t do anything! I swear! I don’t know what you’re talking about!! I didn’t break my vows! Bunny! Tooth! North! Please believe me!” he tried one more time, but was once again tossed violently, knocking his head against the floor and adding more bruises to his body. Blood seeped out from a gash in his side and stained his blue hoodie a dark color. Bunny stood over him, blood on his claws. The three stood over him menacingly and all had matching looks of fear, disgust, and hate on their faces.**

**“Leave.” Bunny growled menacingly and Jack could feel hid heart breaking. Or does a heart still break once it’s stopped beating? He didn’t say anything more. Like a shot, Jack was out the window and flying off into the air. Their looks were too much for him to bear. They didn’t believe him. Not at all. They believed a lie, but not him. Tears slipped down his cheeks and into the open air. He was alone again. Well, all except for…**

**“Jokul.” He whimpered and he knew where he had to go.**

**£~Flashback ~£ ******

Eka held a hand over her open mouth as tears stained her face and Jokul gripped his heart tightly while staring into the fire. Those memories burned into him and he could feel the pain that his brother went through, wishing that he could erase them. And maybe, if his plan worked, his brother would never have to suffer like that again. 

“Have you told the Guardians about this?” she asked him softly. Jokul shook his head and his eyes narrowed in anger. 

“They wanted him _dead_ , Eka. And if not for the severe penalty for killing a seasonal spirit, they would have. There was no talking to them. Especially with them thinking he was a killer.” He growled, ice forming around his feet. “And besides that, they had no faith in him. They did not even give him a chance to speak in his own defense. They hurt him not just physically, but deep down to his soul. Tearing off an arm would have hurt less than denying him the faith and belief that had been keeping him from going under. It was agony to him. A pain that I can only feel an echo of, and it is still unbearable to me.” Jokul held himself and winced at the thought. 

“They deserve nothing less than the pain they brought upon him, unknowingly or not.” He sighed, the frost evaporating again as he looked up at his old friend. “As for why I am here, I came to ask you a favor. It is something that only you can give me, and I know that it is something that is not given lightly, but it is my mission and I shall not fail it.” He held out the scroll to her and she took it cautiously, opening it and looking at its contents. She gasped as he read and looked at Jokul, shocked.

“Is this really…?” she asked softly and Jokul nodded. 

“It is. It was given to me by the Man in the Moon, and I plan to use it. Please, will you help me?” He looked at Eka pleadingly, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew she could not refuse. Her friend was in such pain. How could she not try to make him happy? She nodded. 

“Alright. I shall help you.” 

*#*{End Transmission}*#*


	4. I Bet My Life

The Guardians rushed their way down to Africa in order to get to Eka. Bunny could feel his heart pounding and it wasn’t just because of the sleigh. It was because of Jack. They had to find Jokul and get Jack back! He had to apologize to him. It was killing him inside to know all that he had said and done to the innocent Winter Spirit. Bunny looked down at his paw and shuddered. He had spilled innocent blood with his claws. Jack’s blood. He clenched his fist at the thought. What had he done? Why had he not believed him? The look in the boy’s eyes when he pled with them to believe him and they had rejected him so thoroughly told of such a deep break in his spirit, he didn’t know if he could be fixed. North looked behind him at the warrior rabbit and patted his back sympathetically.

“Ve are close, now.” The Russian said reassuringly. Bunny looked up and smiled slightly, appreciating his friend’s concern.

“I’m sure we’ll catch up to him.” Tooth hugged him and he draped an arm over her and hugged her back tightly. He truly hoped that things would turn out alright. He looked to the left of him and saw Sandy looking out into the air, a searching look on his face. He was the only one of them that had not raised a hand against the Winter Child, yet he was helping them out all the same.

“Sandy, can you sense him anywhere close?” Tooth asked, but the little golden man shook his head.

_“No. I cannot sense his mind. He is guarding himself from me."_ He sighed. _“He does not want to be found, and I not know if we will be able to at all.”_ Sandy said, sadly looking down into the green canopy of the trees.

“We have to try, Sandy. There has to be something we can do to make this better.” Tooth said softly and North nodded.

“Yes. Ve must try, for if we do not try, then we have already failed.” The rest nodded in agreement. They had to find Jack and convince him to come home. They knew what they did to the boy was unforgiveable, but they had to have hope that they could make this situation right again. They had to talk to Jack and get him away from Jokul.

“We have to find Jokul and make him give Jack back to us. He does not deserve to be taken over by a different spirit. We must take him back.” Tooth said, determination in her eyes. The rest nodded, minus Sandy, but no one noticed the dream weaver’s look of contemplation.

_“Have you ever considered that he is possibly trying to protect Jack?”_ Sandy asked, and the rest shot him looks of disbelief.

“Vhat are you saying, Sandy?” North asked slowly after a short silence enveloped them. Tooth looked at him, confused, and Bunny looked furious.

“What do you mean, protect him? He bloody took over his body for Moon’s sake! Who wouldn’t be tempted to take over a weakened body after centuries of almost non-existence?!” Bunny growled.

“And he was the dreaded Spirit Reaper in his day, Sandy. The ruler of ice and snow with a heart to match, even if he did fight on our side. He helped to maintain balance and order, but never out of any loyalties to us or for any love of those we protected either.” She sighed. She wanted to think positively and have a hope that what Sandy was suggesting may be true, but she had fought alongside Jokul and she had barely seen even a flicker of warm emotion in his eyes during that time. It was too much to hope for and seemed to be impossible dream.

“Tooth is right, my friend. Jokul was not known for his caring nature, and I know you know this. You had known him for centuries previously. He preferred his solitude, and there was no one he cared about in all that time. I do not think that he would simply choose now to care about someone, much less a new spirit like Jack.” North said softly, and Sandy nodded, looking down sadly at the tree canopy again. It was true, what North was saying. Jokul had not shown affection toward anyone or anything during his lifetime, and it would be very rare if he did somehow decide to care but…Sandy had spent time with the Winter Herald for centuries before his death, and he could tell when he had talked about Jack during their previous encounter, he had passion and caring in his voice. He _cared_ about Jack and cared whether or not he was hurt. Sandy wrapped his arms around himself as he thought of this, clenching his fists tightly. He _had_ to believe this. He had to. If he didn’t, he would go mad. He needed to believe that Jokul cared at all because if not…then they stood no chance against him. Jokul Frosti could be a force darker than Pitch Black if he so wished, and even if he was under the command of Mother Nature, he was not created by her. He was powerful in his own right, and the Guardians would crumble beneath his power if they lost.

“I think we’re coming up on it, mates!” Bunny’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up. The rest of the Guardians were looking down at the canopy intently, looking for a sign of Jokul. Sandy nodded.

_“I can sense strong magic nearby.”_ Sandy confirmed, and Tooth looked nervous.

“Let’s just hope that the little bugger didn’t get to Eka yet. Who knows what he has planned!” Bunny looked down, ready for an oncoming battle if need be. Suddenly, a white and blue streak appeared, arching over the green and flew quickly away, not noticing them.

“There!” Tooth shouted and was suddenly off, flying towards the white and blue figure. Sandy took off after her. Bunny could feel his heart beat faster at the sight. They had found him. Now all they needed to do was catch him!

"Hurry, North! He's going to get away!!" Bunny shouted, his boomerangs out and ready. He focused solely on the streaks of color flying around each other ahead of them. North nodded and whipped the reigns, making the reindeer fly faster. They were almost there. Just a little while longer until they could get Jack back.

£~POV Change ~£

Jokul smiled and hugged the small woman tightly. The older spirit hugged back just as fiercely and looked into his eyes, concerned.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, my friend?" She asked quietly. She wanted her friend safe, and she hoped that he would be safe. This felt like the right thing to do, but she could not help but worry. Jokul nodded

"Yes. I know what I am doing and, if all goes as it should, I should have no problems with it." Eka nodded. "But I know that the Guardians will be following me and will come to find you as well. Please do not tell them where I will be headed or about anything we have discussed here." He pled with her, and she nodded again.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear one." She smiled softly, and Jokul smiled back. The Wind whipped around him and he tilted his head to listen to his companion.

"I must be leaving now. I am almost finished with my mission. I shall return once it is complete." He hugged for a final time before walking out of the cave. He let the Wind lift him up and he flew off in the direction he needed to.

"I wish you luck, Jokul." Eka whispered softly and hobbled back into her cave. Jokul let the Wind pick him up and carry him off to their next destination. He was so close to what he wanted that he could almost taste it. The thought brought an uncharacteristic smile to his face, and he placed a hand over his heart. Jack was still sleeping soundly. He sighed

_'We are almost there, brother.'_ He thought happily. The Wind suddenly whispered in his ear, and he turned around to see a blur of green, blue, and yellow flying quickly towards him. The Fairy Queen let out a war cry as she slashed down at him with her sabers and he dodged.

_'Damn! They have already found us!'_ Jokul thought angrily and ducked again as Tooth swung at him again.

"Give him back, damn it! Give him back!" She flew above him and tried to strike at his head, only to be blocked by an ice covered staff. They pressed against each other, eyes locked with absolute hatred and fury.

"I would never return him to the likes of you, Guardians." he hissed at her. "And what makes you think that you _deserve_ to have him back? That he even _wants_ to return? After all you've done, and with how much all of you have hurt him, I wouldn't be surprised if he _never_ wants to see you again." He growled with all the venom he could muster. A look of shock crossed over the Fairy Queen's face and her flight faltered, her fight gone from her for the time being. He swung down with full force and knocked Tooth out. As she fell, he caught her and Jokul glanced behind Tooth's form to find the Sandman flying toward them and looking at Jokul with confusion.

"Do not come looking for me again." He said softly, his voice ice shards in Sandy's ears. "If you do, I shall not hold back again." He tossed the fairy to the dream weaver, and he caught her lightly in his arms. "You know I cannot promise that, Jokul. The others shall keep looking for him.” Sandy told him softly, and Jokul nodded. “I know.” Jokul nodded and looked at him sadly. “You know that I would not hurt him, don’t you? You are the only one that sees it. I would never hurt him. He is the only thing I care about in this world, and I only want to see him happy.” Sandy nodded. “I will not stop you, but I cannot stop the others. They are determined to stop you. Can you tell me what you are planning?” he asked, but Jokul shook his head.

_“You will find out in time. Now I must leave.”_ Jokul said as he saw the sleigh drawing closer. Snow swirled around him, and he disappeared from sight. The sleigh pulled up and both Bunny and North looked around.

“Where is he? Where did he go?” Bunny looked around, boomerangs in hand. North looked just as attentive before his eyes landed on Tooth’s unconscious form.

“Vhat happened?!” he asked, worried and angry before gently taking her out of Sandy’s arms.

_“He knocked her unconscious before disappearing. I do not know where he is headed next.”_ Sandy said. Bunny looked at him suspiciously, but North took no notice.

“Ve must talk to Eka. He flew from here, so she must be down there.” North said and Bunny nodded.

“She could tell us where he is going next and fix up Tooth.” Bunny agreed and looked down at the canopy below. They were so _close_ , and he got away! And now their only hope was Eka, and she may not even want to help them! He scanned the area while North and Sandy tended to Tooth. Eventually, he found a sort of moss covered cave and pointed to it.

“There! That’s her cave! Land there!” he shouted and North nodded, steering the reindeer down towards where Bunny was pointing. They circled down to the clear space in front of the cave, and they all jumped out, Tooth secure in North’s arms.

“Eka?! Eka, please come out! We need to find Jokul!” Bunny pled and looked around, not daring to go in to her cave.

“Guardians, it’s been a long time since we have seen each other.” A small voice sounded from the cave, and the Guardians’ attention turned to the cave.

“Eka! Please come out and talk to us! We need help!” North pled and Eka sighed. As much as she loved and supported Jokul, she needed to hear what they had to say. It was only fair, even if she was horrified and disgusted at their actions. She stepped out of her cave and faced them.

“Come inside then. We need to talk.” Eka turned around and walked back into the cave. The Guardians followed her inside cautiously, not knowing whether she could be trusted or not. Eka sat down again by the fire she had made, and the Guardians, following her lead, sat down as well. They sat in silence for a while until North broke the silence, the urgency of their situation making him feel like he was vibrating in his own skin.

“Eka. Please tell us what Jokul said to you. Please tell us where he is headed next!” he pleaded with her, his blue eyes shining earnestly. Eka didn’t say anything.

“Eka, please! We need to stop him!” Tooth pleaded.

“He has Jack, and we need to get him back to us!” Bunny jumped up, his body shaking. They had been so close! He was right there, and he escaped before they could catch him! It was frustrating, and now they had a lead to find him, but she wouldn’t cooperate! Eka glared at him.

“Be quiet, foolish pooka!” She growled at him, and he immediately sat back down and said nothing else. It was wise not to anger a spirit like her. She glared at all of them and said softly.

“I can offer you no help, Guardians. It is not my place to help you and I will not.” Bunny grumbled and glared back at her.

“But you helped _him_ , didn’t you?” he mumbled. North elbowed him into silence and he shut up again.

“I did not give him anything he wasn’t owed. He requested that my debt to him be repaid and I did. That was what he came here for. We spoke of you, and then he left. As for you other question, I have no idea where he is headed next. He did not tell me.” Tooth didn’t look convinced at her words, but didn’t say anything.

_“What did he say to you about us, Eka?”_ Sandy asked, genuinely curious. Eka’s eye softened slightly before hardening again in anger.

“He told me about what happened to him, to Jack, and what you all did.” She looked at them all, and they looked down in shame.

_“We do regret what we have done, Eka. We only want to right our wrongs and make it up to Jack again.”_ Sandy replied, and Eka looked at him curiously.

“He did not speak of you. You did not hurt him in the way that the others did. Why do you seek forgiveness?” she asked, curious of his answer.

_“I only wish to help.”_ He said and looked her directly in her eyes, hoping she would get his meaning. He saw her pause then give a slight nod, and Sandy felt himself let out a small sigh of relief. She knew now that he meant Jokul no harm and would provide help.

“It is time for you to leave now, Guardians, but before you go, I will tell you something.” The Guardians stood and nodded. Anything would help them now. Anything at all.

“If I were you, I would search where he feels most at ease and most comfortable. He’ll return there if nowhere else.” She said, and North nodded gratefully. They slowly walked out of the cave and boarded the sleigh.

“Thank you, Eka, for your help.” North said, and she nodded. Sandy drifted toward the sleigh, but she grabbed his arm before he could go and murmured into his ear.

“Protect him. You and I are the only ones that believe that he loves Jack and would never hurt him. Protect him.” She whispered and Sandy nodded before drifting back to the sleigh. The sleigh took off, and Eka went back into her cave. She sighed.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Jokul, and I wish you all the luck in the world.” The goddess wanted to help Jokul, but the Guardians had a right to try.  
“What did she say to you, Sandy?” Bunny turned to him, and Sandy shook his head.

_“She was just wishing us luck.”_ The rest nodded, and they flew in silence for a while.

“So where would we find Jokul? She said where he was most comfortable?” Tooth said, thinking about anything that would make sense. They bounced ideas around as they headed back to Santoff Clausen, but were unable to come up with anything.

“What about his lake?” Bunny said softly, and the rest looked at him where he sat on the couch. North nodded. He had been stewing over the question for a while and now the answer seemed obvious.

“Makes sense. It is the one place that he always returns to.” North said and nodded in agreement. If there was one place they could try to look, it was the lake where he was born. He always seemed to be drawn to it, so why should Jokul not be drawn to it as well? Sandy thought better. Jokul would avoid that place as much as he could _because_ Jack returned to it so often. It was obvious that he wouldn’t be there, but he couldn’t tell the rest of Guardians that. Jokul didn’t want to be found and he was doing no harm to Jack. Eka had trusted him to help Jokul and she would not have told him so if it were not important.

North pulled out a snowglobe and whispered to it before opening a portal to Jack’s lake. They had visited before when they were curious as to where he lived and could picture it well in their minds. Quickly, they jumped in and landed on the ice of the eternally frozen lake. Looking around, they found no trace of the Winter spirit. Bunny looked around and found scratches on the ice and blood along with a chunk of ice from the center missing. It wasn’t very obvious, but it was enough to show that there had been a disturbance there recently.

“Looky there, mates.” He pointed at the signs, and the rest looked at what he was looking at. Tooth fluttered close and covered her mouth with her hand.

“B-blood! And scratches!” She whispered, and North narrowed his eyes. Sandy blinked in surprise. Blood? But he had said that he would not hurt Jack? Had he lied? Bunny growled.

“We musta just missed him! He’s probably already gone by now!” he huffed and glared at the blood on the ice. “I’ll kill that ice shard when I see him again!” He was itching for his boomerangs, but now was not the time.

“Where else would he go?” Tooth asked the rest, but they all looked lost. What had Jokul done to Jack? North’s head suddenly popped up, eyes wide.

“Antarctica!” he yelled, startling the rest. Bunny’s ears shot up and he nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! The snowflake’s been saying that that’s where he goes to vent a lot! Maybe Jokul’s there! Not to mention that it’s the coldest and most deserted place on earth! Where better place is there if you don't want to be found?” he said, confident that that’s where Jokul was. Tooth clapped excitedly and nodded, wings fluttering rapidly. Sandy just looked on, unsure.

_‘Did you hurt him, Jokul?'_ Sandy thought to himself as he saw North bring out another snowglobe. _'Did you lie to me and hurt him?'_ The thought made Sandy's stomach drop in guilt. If he had left Jack with Jokul when Jokul was hurting him, he would never forgive himself.

"Come, comrades! We must save Jack!" North said and let out a war cry before going through the portal. Tooth followed with just as much determination in her face. Bunny looked at Sandy with concern.

“Are you coming, Sandy?” He looked at the Sandman, confused, and the golden man looked away before nodding, jumping into the portal. Bunny followed him shortly after, and they were transported to the frozen tundra of Antarctica. Looking around, Tooth and Sandy immediately took to the air and looked around while Bunny sniffed the air to see if he could catch a scent. Sandy looked off into the distance and his eyes almost skipped over a small blue glow. His eyes widened.

_“There!”_ Sandy pointed, and the rest of the Guardians looked in the direction he was pointing in. North nodded and charged forward. The rest followed his lead and charged forward.

_‘Please be okay, Jack! Please don’t hurt him, Jokul! You said you wouldn’t’_ Sandy prayed silently to himself and shot forward with determination.

In the distance, the glow only got brighter…

*#*{End Transmission}*#*


	5. Paradise

Jokul flew through the air, surrounded in snow, before touching down in a familiar place. Jack’s Lake. Bringing out his staff, he let the ice take over and brought the blade down into the ice, quickly carving out a piece. This was Jack’s birthplace. He ended his mortal life and started his immortal life here, and it still carried some of his magic because of that. Gingerly, Jokul picked up the piece of ice and placed it within his cloak. It wouldn’t melt, but he feared it would shatter at the slightest change. When it was secure, he breathed a sigh of relief before smiling widely.

_‘One more item left. Then…everything will finally be as it should.’_ He thought to himself happily, and he could feel Jack’s soul within him warm a bit in reaction to Jokul’s happiness.

“We are almost there, brother. Just a little longer.” He whispered before letting the Wind take them up into the air, and he disappeared into snowflakes again. Moments later, he landed in a remote part in the Antarctic, and he looked around before spotting a small cave that would serve for his purpose. The Wind whipped around him gently, questioning her rider and wondering what he was doing. Jokul entered the small cave and knelt down, clearing away a small circle of snow so that it looked like a basin, and he gently placed in it the chunk of ice and a small yellow lily that seemed to radiate power. Smiling, he looked up and felt Wind twist around him in understanding as she understood what he was trying to do.

“Old friend. You have been with me for so long, I cannot imagine my life without you. Not only that, but you have helped Jack, and that is something that I can never repay. I know that I may not have the right to ask you this, but will you help me? Will you provide some of your power for me and help Jack?” Jokul asked softly, and the Wind whipped around him joyously. Of course she could. She cared about the Winter Child and would do anything to help him. A small silver orb with what looked like a mini tornado in it suddenly appeared in the basin and Jokul smiled. He raised his scythe to his hand and quickly sliced it over the basin, drops of blood dripping in before sealing up and vanishing. Jokul took the scroll out of his cloak before carefully laying it on the ground and speaking the words on it. His voice resembled a storm as he spoke so that the words were indistinguishable, and a blue glow emanated from the objects. The glowing intensified as he continued chanting, and Wind added her own voice to his, howling with joy and letting her power out as the ritual continued. Finally, the glowing turned into a brightly pulsing beam that shot into the sky that could be seen for miles around.

With a serene smile, Jokul placed a hand on his chest and, with a trembling hand, drew a silvery blue mist from his chest. Slowly, he moved it close to the beam of light before the Wind suddenly whipped around him in warning.

“The Guardians? They’re here?” he hissed, holding the mist close to his chest again. Jack’s soul was warm in his cupped palms, but he could feel it chilling as he held it close and it was outside of a body.

“Distract them.” He said, almost desperate. He was so close! He couldn’t have it end here when he was almost finished! Wind whipped around him as she headed out to meet the Guardians. Jokul sighed in relief and turned back to what he was doing. Slowly, he lowered the chilling soul into the beam of light and two things immediately happened. First, the snow swirled around him lightly and the second, was that the light grew even brighter, and Jokul had to turn away from the light. It sent a wave of warmth through him as he turned away and he felt his heart leap in joy. It was almost done. As long as nothing interfered, the spell would be complete and things would be as they should.

The snow that once fell gently on the land now fell heavily and violently with the help of Wind. The guardians were running. Their hearts were pounding so hard, they could hear it in their ears and it drowned out the sound of the Wind howling and the snow falling. They quickly were blinded as the snow shifted and blew right in their faces. They stopped and Bunny growled at the sky.

“Will you stop that?! We’re trying to help Jack you little-!” Bunny was blown over and buried under an inch of snow before he could finish the sentence and Tooth landed in the snow, warily looking around her.

“I can’t see the light anymore!” she said and Sandy nodded in agreement, looking around anywhere for a flash of blue. North nodded somberly in agreement.

“Yes. The Wind does not want us there. But we must continue on for friend Jack!” North called out, determined to find their youngest Guardian.

“Bunny, now is not time for playing in snow!” he called out to the pooka as he struggled to get up. Bunny glared at the Russian before getting up, raising his nose to the air and sniffing, his ears up in the air and searching for any sound that wasn’t the howling wind.

“I smell him.” Bunny suddenly said and took off. Just as he ran, an even brighter beam of light cut through the haze in the direction that Bunny was running. With that, the rest battled on through the storm towards their friend. Sandy and Tooth tried to take flight again, only to have a strong gust send them crashing back down into the snow.

“Tooth! Sandy!” North and Bunny called and turned back to help their friends up. North helped Tooth stand up and Tooth clutched her head, the fall knocking her head against the ice on the ground.

“Tooth! Are you alright?” he helped her steady and she nodded.

“Yeah. The fall wasn’t that bad. I just can’t fly.” She said softly and inspected her wings for any damage.

“Sandy, mate? You good?” the pooka asked the dream weaver and the little gold man nodded, symbols flashing above his head briefly before being blown away by the snow and wind. In irritation, he pointed toward the light and mimicked running. The rest nodded in agreement.

“Sandy’s right. We need to stop wasting time! Jack needs us!” Tooth started running towards the light, fighting the wind with every step and the rest followed her. They plowed ahead as the light became brighter and brighter to them until they came upon a small cave made of ice where the blue light seemed to be coming from. The Wind howled in their ears and more snow blew into their eyes as she desperately tried to distract them, but to no avail.

“There!” Bunny pointed at the cave and headed towards it before being blown back by a violent gust of wind. The rest covered their eyes with their arms as the snow grew in ferocity. With one last push, the four Guardians dived into the safety of the cave and the glow consumed the room. Bunny blinked his eyes until they adjusted and they saw the form of Jokul Frosti looking at them and standing in front of the light beam protectively.

“What have you done to Jack, you bastard?!” Bunny snarled at him and readied himself for a fight. The rest of the Guardians followed his lead and shifted into their battle stances.

“I am doing something I should have done much earlier, rabbit.” Jokul sneered at them and brought out his scythe. “And I’m not letting you idiots mess with my spell when I’m already this close!” he growled before charging at them with his scythe and icicles. The area around the basing formed a thick wall of ice, but not before Tooth caught sight of Jack’s soul. She gasped.

“Jack’s in there! His soul! He’s doing something with his soul!” she said as she parried a blow from Jokul’s scythe. The snow swirled faster around the now ice covered basin so that it seemed to form a large glowing sphere.

“Don’t you touch it! You will not interfere!!” Jokul yelled as he attacked them furiously. The Guardians all shared a look before they were busy defending themselves from Jokul’s attacks. His attacks came at them furiously.

“Let him go, you stupid Popsicle!” Bunny shouted and threw his boomerangs to distract Jokul before tossing an egg grenade at him. The grenade exploded in a poof of color, momentarily blinding Jokul and giving Tooth enough time to sneak past Jokul to get to the basin while the other three attacked the Winter Spirit.

Jokul charged at them ferociously and the three were struggling to keep up. Sandy quickly blocked with his whips before lashing out at Jokul’s legs, intent on making him fall. Jokul blocked and his eyes flashed with betrayal but then hardened again. He slammed the butt of his staff into the icy ground which sent spires of icicles shooting at them, forcing them all to jump back. A sharp grating sound of metal on ice made Jokul quickly turn around to find Tooth frantically carving at the ice sphere covering the basin as the snow and wind swirled violently around her and the ice. Jokul hissed before charging at her, only to be tackled from behind by Bunny.

“Get Jack’s soul out of there, shiela! We’re running out of time!” Bunny shouted and grunted as Jokul elbowed him in the stomach. The glow grew to a blinding blue as Tooth hacked away and Jokul howled in protest.

“No! You idiots don’t know what you’re doing! You’re going to ruin everything!” Jokul shrieked and clawed at the ice, but was no match as North had also joined in on holding Jokul down. Sandy looked down sadly at his former friend and held his staff away from him.

“I’m almost there!” Tooth shouted excitedly as the ice started to crack. The other Guardians smiled and Jokul wailed in despair. All his hard work…everything he had done…it would all be for nothing… The light suddenly grew blinding white and the snow and wind stilled for a moment before blowing violently outwards, knocking Tooth and the rest of the Guardians back, and freeing Jokul. In a frenzy, Jokul pitched forward to the basin as the glow died down.

“Jack!” Bunny yelled and he got up. He was the first to recover, and the rest sat up as they shook away the daze from the impact. The cave was quiet and even the Wind outside had quieted her shrieking outside so that all that was left was a quiet and gentle snowfall. The Guardians looked toward the basing to see Jokul knelt in front of it, murmuring quietly. His cloak was off and seemed to be draped in his lap as he whispered softly. Bunny glanced warily at the Winter Spirit before shooting a look at the other Guardians. No one else seemed to know what had happened, and they were left sitting in the snow in complete silence before it was shattered by a single noise.

The soft cry of a child.

Of a _baby_.

Jokul slowly turned around and there, wrapped up in his cloak in his arms, was a small, white-haired baby. Jokul gazed adoringly down at the infant and soothed the baby softly, quieting his cries. The now infant Jack Frost yawned and curled into Jokul’s chest as the older Winter Spirit held him close and gently rocked him to sleep. The Guardians stared in shock at the figures before them. Their jaws hung open as their minds ran blank for something, anything to say. Sandy was the first to break out of his daze, and he stepped forward cautiously.

_“Jokul? Is that…? Is it really…?”_ Sandy asked and Jokul nodded. Sandy’s eyes widened as he stepped closer to see the tiny baby boy in Jokul’s arms. It was really Jack. Sandy was getting the same patterns from his mind as he remembered, and he smiled widely, gazing down with the same adoration as Jokul had. North was the next to snap out of it with the rest following his lead.

“You were not trying to kill Jack?” North asked quietly. Jokul’s eyes widened in shock and he hissed, holding Jack closer to him and narrowing his eyes at the Guardians.

“No! I would _never_ intentionally harm Jack! He is the only one I would consider family! I love him!” Jokul hissed and drew Jack away.

“Bu-but it seemed like you were going to hurt him! You had control of his body!” Tooth gaped, still unable to wrap her mind fully around what had happened.

“He relinquished his body to me after the beating he took from you all.” Jokul said harshly, sending a glare at them all. “He had no will to live anymore and he begged for me to take control, so he gave up his title as Bearer of Winter. It hurt me to see him in such anguish, so what could I do but fulfill his request? He only asked that I continue on and made me promise that I would not find you all and hurt you in revenge.” Jokul sighed and gazed down at Jack. The baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he smiled a genuine smile down at him. Bunny then stepped forward, still wary of the older spirit and not trusting in his words.

“How do we know that’s Jack at all, huh?” he snarled. “It could all be some trick to make us think that’s Jack so we can let you go!” Jokul growled at him but was held back by Sandy’s small palm.

“It’s him, Bunny. He has the same presence.” Sandy reassured the Rabbit and Bunny nodded, but still looked at Jokul warily.

“Jokul, how did this happen?” North asked softly and walked forward slightly, making Jokul move back slightly.

“The Man in the Moon helped me…” Jokul said softly and stared out of the cave into the air. North and Tooth gasped. Manny had helped him?

“That is very old magic, Jokul. How did you get it?” Bunny asked. Jokul shook his head, sighing.

“I cannot tell you that.” Jokul said. The Guardians were about to protest when Sandy once again intervened.

“No. That is very old magic that Manny only trusts to very few.” He said and Jokul nodded, agreeing with him.

“It was a very old spell that I thought was long forgotten, but Man in the Moon helped me and with the spell, I reverted Jack into a child, and he now has his own body with my blood in his veins.“ He looked down tenderly at Jack and kissed his forehead. “In essence, he is my son.” The Guardians, barring Sandy, blinked in shock. It was unheard of for a spirit to have a child of their own blood. Mother Nature and other such spirits created their children from the elements they control. Jack was now a combination of both.

“Father? Then who is the mother?” Tooth asked softly, her shock now wearing off. Jokul only smiled and a gentle breeze whipped round them all.

“An old and very trusted friend.” He said softly. North shook his head. This was too much for one day and the rest of the Guardians thought along similar lines, except for Sandy.

_“What are you going to do now, Jokul? I know that you are very nomadic, and so was Jack, but I do not think that it is right for Jack to have that as a baby. This is his chance to grow up as a child should, and I know that he has told you about his past. Do you not agree with me?”_ Sandy asked and Jokul hesitated before nodding.

“Yes. I agree. We will settle somewhere while he is an infant and then I will show him the way that we are supposed to live.” Jokul said lowly. Sandy nodded, then Tooth interrupted.

“But how will you take care of him while you’re out spreading snow? Even if he is a Winter Spirit, some of those storms are dangerous and not every spirit is fond of Winter spreading in their regions. You could be attacked if you have Jack with you.” The Guardians nodded and murmured in agreement.

“I do not think that here and now is the best time and place to be discussing this.” Jokul said before he could be interrupted again. Sandy nodded in agreement.

_“I agree. Would you be willing to speak more about with this with us at the Pole?”_ Sandy asked and Jokul nodded slowly, not trusting the Guardians, but trusting Sandy enough to follow him.

“Yes. I would be willing to discuss it there.” Jokul tucked the cloak securely around Jack before lifting into the air and disappearing into a flurry of snowflakes. North quickly took out a snow globe and whispered into it, creating a portal back to his home. The Guardians quickly stepped through and landed in the Globe Room. Bunny looked around, but caught no sight of Jokul or Jack.

“That bloody rat lied to us! He isn’t here! We never should have trusted him not to leave without us! We should have taken Jack while we had the chance and now who knows where they are!” he fumed.

“Now, now, rabbit. I do ask that you keep your language and voice toned down. There is a child in the room.” A voice spoke from behind Bunny and the pooka turned around in alarm. Sitting in a rocking chair by the window was Jokul Frosti holding a now awake baby Jack.

“I do hope that you do not speak like that around the other children.” He said with a smirk, and Bunny bristled before his ears dropped in embarrassment.

“How did you get there?” Bunny asked, not knowing how the Winter Spirit ended up behind him. He couldn’t even smell or hear the spirit around.

“I was always here, rabbit. You just never noticed with your prejudice blinding you.” Jokul replied and smiled, rocking Jack in his arms. Jack looked around innocently, making small cooing noises and Tooth squealed in joy.

“Awww! He’s so cute!” She flew over, but was stopped by a flurry of ice in her face. In surprise, she dropped to the ground and wiped the snow from her face.

“No. You don’t get to hold Jack.” Jokul said solemnly. Tooth pouted and the rest seemed to want to protest against this until Jokul interrupted.

“If you don’t mind, I believe we came her to discuss some things.” Jokul said and Jack nuzzled into his arms. North nodded in agreement.

“Yes. Let us get down to tacks of brass, no?” he said and sat down in the chair next to the fireplace. The rest remained standing and alert. Even Sandy remained awake for this discussion.

“Good.” Jokul nodded and patted Jack’s back softly to soothe him back to sleep.

“Now I know that you all want Jack back in your lives, as your misguided and stupid attempts to get him back have revealed.” Bunny growled at the comment.

“We would like very much to keep Jack with us, yes, but I sense that there is a catch to this, no?” North asked and Jokul asked.

“Yes. I will allow you to be part of Jack’s life as I know that he is still a Guardian and nothing I can do can break that.” The Guardians smiled slightly and nodded. “But, he shall not take up that role for many years to come.” The Guardians nodded in agreement and Jokul seemed pleased with this answer.

_“Where will you go now?”_ Sandy asked. Jokul shook his head and held a sleeping Jack close to his chest.

“I do not know yet, but I shall find a home for him us to live in while he is an infant.” He smiled down at the baby and Sandy smiled.

“Are you sure that you will not stay here? We can help look after Jack.” North asked hopefully but Jokul shook his head.

“No. I have taken on this responsibility and he is mine to raise.” Jokul said softly and the other Guardians looks slightly crushed at the thought.

“I already told you that he would be in your lives, so there’s no need to look like kicked puppies.” Jokul rolled his eyes and Bunny glared at him, but didn’t say anything in case Jokul changed his mind.

“When I feel you are ready to see him again, I shall bring him around, but I won’t keep him away forever.” Jokul said and walked towards the door. The doors opened and the Wind swirled around him in greeting.

“We shall return, but for now, I need to take Jack with me and rest.” He smiled at the other Guardians slightly before walking out into the snow, disappearing into the white. There was silence in the Globe Room before it was broken by the Fairy Queen.

“When will we see him again?” Tooth asked softly and Bunny was also worried about that same fact. North shrugged.

“I believe that Jokul will come back.” North said softly and Sandy nodded in agreement.

_“They shall return. I know it.”_ Sandy smiled and looked out into the snow.

_‘They shall come back’_ Sandy thought to himself. _‘And it’ll be interesting to see him as a father.’_

*#*{End Transmission}*#*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of it.  
> Sorry it its no good.  
> I kinda have an idea for a sequel if anyone wants one. if not, meh. It'll stay on my desktop.  
> Till next time, read, comment, and stay true.


End file.
